mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- AAC to potentially be allowed access to UN blacklight mines to maintain one of the only two working gates (17/07/2014) Given that the AAC Blacklight mines have all dried up, and new ones have been found on UN owned Echo Islands, AAC would like to request acces to the new Blacklight source to be able to keep one of the only two functional and accesible gates active. Not all of the mines obviously, but bear in mind given the amout of time it takes to construct a gate, allowing the existing ones to function as normal would be of great benefit to the economy of all of Outland, especially given the relative political neutrality of the Outland colonies compared to in Arsinos, along with the limited amount of natural resources in Outland. Not just AAC would suffer from the loss of this gate, all nations with Outland colonies would suffer an oil crisis, and it would be much, much more difficult for the colonies of Outland to trade with Arsinos nations without it. Obviously, AAC would massively loosen restrictions as to who could use the gate and get rid of all charges and fees, allowing all nations to use the AAC gate to build their own colonies and transport goods and citizens to and from Outland. AAC realises there are nations who aren't neccesarily fond of AAC, and nations who do not have colonies on Outland and therefore don't care, but requests that out of compassion for citizens of all nations who live in Outland that the nations of the UN find it within their hearts to allow this valuable link between the two realms to stay active. *AAC for, obviously. *Lupaia for UNEC councillor succession clarification (13/07/2014) There has been some debate as to what should happen if a councillor dies. I suggest the following clarifictaions on succession rules for the UNEC: If the councillor's country leaves the UN or is suspended the councillor must resign and is replaced by the runner up candidate from the last election. if multiple runers up are tied with votes and do not with to withdraw from the race a coin toss decides the winner. If there were no runners up then the council continues with just 2 members. if there is only a single UNEC member left another election must be called. if a councillor dies while in office they are succeeded by another replacement councillor from their nation (this avoids providinging incentives for assassination). This set of rules would replace any existing rules. *Kaneland: For *AS for *Lupaia for *AAC for UN Law date requirement (13/07/2014) Every UN law proposed by the general assembly should contain the date it was first proposed. This will help the UNEC decide if the law should stay in the general assembly beyond the Saturday deadline if it was proposed late in the week. *Kaneland: For *AS for *Lupaia for *AAC for Jorhan Stahl to be tried by combat for the Sexual Harrassment of Bernice Walters If found guilty, he is to be imprisoned in Loveshack indefinitely. *AAC for *Stahl Empire Against *AS against *Kaneland: Against (more info should be provided) *Shaderia: Against *RoS For *Lupaia for, especially with the proposal further down *Novak for To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake